Electronic devices, which may include tablet devices, are known to include a display assembly coupled with an enclosure. An electronic device may include one or more circuits including a processor circuit and a memory circuit. The processor circuit may be used to cause the display assembly to show visual content based on, for example, a media file stored on the memory circuit. Further, the electronic device may further emit audible sound consistent with the visual content.